The purpose of this project is to analyze current data related to mechanisms of hemostasis and thrombosis; to assist in the development of standard reagents and procedures for diagnostic tests; to develop units of activity and standards for assay and potency determination of various clotting, fibrinolytic, and inhibitor factors; and to study in vitro therapeutic agents with such standards and to investigate potentially adverse activation products and other activities in them. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Brinkhous, K.M.: XXI Annual Meeting of the International Committee on Thrombosis and Haemostasis. Thromb. Haemost. 35: 261, 1976.